


Initial Discussions

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [46]
Category: To The Moon (Video Game), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Drug Use, F/M, Gen, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Multi, fibromyalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil follows up on the second of Ray's suggestions. He and Klavier talk about medicinal drug use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initial Discussions

Neil looks at Klavier over the dinner table. "I'd like to speak with you privately after dinner?"

Klavier studies him takes a sidelong look at Apollo who isn't paying much mind and then smiles. "Sure. We can go stroll through the gardens after dessert."

After dinner and dessert, Klavier walks out of the common house and toward the garden. Once there, he looks around and heads toward the thicker area of the garden.

Neil stops in his tracks. "Why are we going to the romantic part? I'm not like you." 

Klavier laughs. "I know you're not. You and Eva strike me as strictly monogamous and very much in love with each other, even though she acts more like she has the pants in your relationship than you do. I'm leading you there because it has wards built in so the kids can't eavesdrop and because I can tweak the magic in them to lock any adults who disapprove out. I suspect this conversation is going to be one of the ones where it has some very political lines crossed between different members of the system."

"Oh. That makes sense. This is one of those things like the protesters about Eva's and my occupations."

"Yes, very similar. I would rather not be yelled at or had things thrown at me just because I have an unpopular opinion." Klavier smiles. "Come on, Neil. We don't have all night."

Klavier touches one of the trees when they're in the area with fairylights and Neil laughs when he sees that Klavier's managed to manifest the holo into a tree to adjust the coding. Klavier looks over his shoulder at him. "You like?"

"I didn't know you could embed the magic into the wildlife."

Klavier laughs. "I prefer computers to the free-standing holographs that mimic what I must use in court and I am not so fond of the wizpod touch though it was an option I used at the beginning. I think I am the minority of attorneys in that thought process. The manifestation will adjust to whatever you WANT it to do, Neil. That's the beauty of this magic. It has some very serious science behind it, but in the end at least in this universe it is very much flexible as far as appearances go. Tip your head and look up at the branch above us; it's going to shimmer as it edits the ward." 

"Oh cool."

Klavier leads the way to the swingset and sits down. "Come on. If you fall asleep, I'll bring you back to your room, so don't worry."

"Okay that's good. I AM tired tonight maybe I should have suggested we meet in the morning."

Klavier grins at him. "I'll send you a report via house messaging system with a summary later so you can check it at your leisure. Is Eva an advocate?"

"I... I don't know. Ray's the first doctor who's ever ASKED me about my opinion on medical marijuana. I told her I'd never been asked that before."

Klavier smiles. "It's ok. I'm just the main contact and the most open person about using. You have a pain disorder like Apollo's and my foster daughter, no?"

"Yeah. Same one in adult form and similar secondary effects."

"Given your diagnosis, you could actually smoke it like I do, but given your condition, I think topicals and edibles might be a better and more discreet match. I can give you studies and first hand accounts when I email you later."

"It's not going to change me is it?"

"Nein. It just relaxes mostly. I give very specific dosing instructions as a caregiver. I wouldn't hurt any of my patients. I think Ray's asking if you want to be our guinea pig because we still haven't been able to convince Apollo that Kalli might have better quality of life if I start being her caregiver even with the mounting evidence that suggests it. He's friendly with you and Eva, if he can see the evidence, well... it might be good for him. I would say you should ask Eva what she thinks of it before you start as well... If she's willing to be an advocate, that's a good sign."

Neil nods. "Okay. I'll talk to Eva and can you really send me a message through the holo?"

Klavier nods. "Sure. Do you want an escort back to your room?"

Neil stands up and then wobbles and Klavier grabs his elbow to steady him. "I have you, Herr Scientist."

Neil looks at him, "Thanks. That would have been embarrassing and yes, I think an escort would be a good idea. I'm more tired than I feel I guess."

Klavier smiles. "You will get better at judging soon enough. It took our daughter a while to figure out how to gauge her energy correctly too."

"I've been living with this longer than your daughter, Klavier. I'm still terrible at it."

"Well yes, but you have said repeatedly over the dinner table in apologies to my husband and your wife that you aren't used to having the freedom to say 'I really don't feel well'."

"Yeah..."

Klavier stops and studies him. "Neil, how are you feeling right now, honestly?"

"Really not good. I think we were sitting too long."

Klavier nods. "I thought so. You're limping. Stay still. I'm going to pick you up. If you want to fall asleep, I don't mind. I told you I would bring you back."

He gathers the scientist up in his arms and Neil wraps his arms around his neck, leaning against his chest. Klavier's not surprised when he's out like a light by the time they get to the porch. When they finally get back to the house, Klavier knocks on the door to the apartment with the plaque that says Eva & Neil Watts. Eva opens up the door and her brow furrows. "Is he ok?"

"He's fine. Just fatigued I think. We had a very good talk, though. He might want to speak with you about what we discussed in the morning. Tell him to check his messages when he wakes up."

Eva nods, "Okay. Come on in, you can put him in bed for me, that way I don't pull something."


End file.
